Aves Sunfell
Aves Sunfell is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Starfighter Command of the New Republic. Biography Aves was born on the planet of Corellia, on Year -19, Day 329 to Nolween Sunfell and Mindana Pesh Sunfell. He was the first child of the family but when he was two his little sister was born, Minati Sunfell. His father was a respectable trader on Corellia and was often out on trips to deliver goods personally. Hired hand was not cheap and Nolween sometimes did not trust anyone beside himself to get certain deliveries done. This left Aves and his sister's education to his mother. Aves loved to study and also anything that had to do with flying, his mother having often to drag him out of the freighters hangar. There he befriended a Verpine tech who showed him many things about ships. When he was 13, his father brought back an old bartered R2 astromech unit. He gave it to Aves, believing his son would be able to do something with it. Aves was overjoyed and after a month of hard work, he had the droid back in good working order. He painted the droid black with red trims, to match his father's design on the freighters, and named the astromech R2-ZT. When he reached the age of 18, Aves decided that he wanted learn how to fly starfighters and while his father saw it as a dangerous avenue for a boy with a promising future in trading, he nevertheless enrolled him at the Imperial Naval academy of Carida. The Carida academy brought many changes and drilled in discipline and execution of orders into Aves. While he found it harsh, he was thrilled when he could finally train on starfighters. TIEs seemed basic in comparison to some other fighters but in good hands they could become a force to be reckoned with. He graduated a bit more than a year after entering the academy and was assigned to the 4th squadron of 26th Imperial Fighter Wing. That wing was assigned to assist Imperial forces to pacify a planet near the outer rim. 4th squadron was first assigned to capital ship protection duties, but as soon as starfighter threats had been erased, they moved in for ground assault. Those operations shook Aves, who had been brought up by his mother to respect other beings, whatever their species. One of his last missions with the squadron was to take care of a insurrection that had taken place in a small colony. They took care of the armed opposition, suffering no losses. As they made their way back to their capital ship, several turbolaser blasts struck the small colony, wiping it and all its inhabitants from the map. This event seeded doubts about the Empire in Aves. Soon after this he graduated his TIE tour of duty and moved to Navy. He requested a leave of absence to visit his family on Corellia, which was approved. Due to his assignment during his first year of duty all communication to kin had been prevented to bar any security leaks. This made him completely unprepared for what he found when he reached Corellia. His father's business had been seized by the Diktat for “smuggling goods to Rebels” and his family blasted out of space as they tried to flee Corsec. Having wanted to surprise his family with his visit he had not contacted or told anyone on Corellia about his coming. He knew the reports were false and saw he would have no way to find out the truth while the Diktat was in power on Corellia. Knowing he was shooting his future career as an Imperial pilot to bits by doing this, he managed to contact Rebel Alliance operatives and soon defected. The RA academy was not that hard to get through given his past training. He trained under Commander Subsis for the practical application of what he had learned and soon after graduated at the beginning of Year 8. As it began, rumors started spreading that the Rebel Alliance and Sorosuub Corporation would be merging together to form the New Republic. These rumors were soon confirmed and around the middle of Year 8, the merger officially took place. Graduating about that time, Aves was appointed in the Star Fighter Corp and made a Flight Officer in the BG he was assigned to. He staid there and performed his duty well, rising up through the ranks until he achieved the rank of Captain on Year 9, day 271. During his duty in Legacy he met many fine officers and served under competent superiors as well, showing him that his decisions to join the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic were the best choices he had done. When Adam A Flynn and Ingo R. Vailis took over the New Republic, stole many of its assets and captured some of its ranking members, Aves participated in the rescue operations of some of his battlegroup members. After the coup was over, the lost ships were counted and plans were made to bring the NR military up and above what it was before. Aves dedicated himself to this task, but also taking on other jobs in the meantime. For his assistance to this effort he was awarded the Master Builder's Award on Year 9, Day 186 by the NR CoS, Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar. Shortly after this and while patrolling the Rendez-Vous point of his battlegroup Aves detected a YT-2k freighter inbound that was extremely familiar, sporting a color design he knew. Upon hailed the ship gave proper credence and was allowed to dock with a nearby capital ship. Passing squadron command to his XO, Aves landed his fighter at the same time and went on to meet the captain of the freighter. It was his sister, Minati and after a happy reunion, she went on to explain to him how she had also been away when their parent's had been murdered and possessions taken. Upon hearing the news she had made herself a new identity as Minati Signas and made a living by smuggling and running supplies for the Rebel Alliance. She had tried to contact him inthe Empire without avail and was overjoyed to see him in the New Republic and doing well. Before she left the day after, she gave him again R2-ZT, his trusty astromech. They continue to see each other regularly to this day. Soon after, two of his superiors announced their formal engagement at the officers' club. The party was planned by himself upon request of Marshall Skyla and all the members attended. The reaction to the news was surprise but also that of happiness for the future couple. That event made Aves realize that maybe he ought to also move ahead on the personal side of his career. He had been attracted to a fellow pilot from his Battlegroup, Tegan Antilles, since a while now but had been too shy to act on it. With music starting at the club and people starting to dance, he decided to ask her for a dance, to which she agreed. During the dance he confessed his feelings for her and was pleasantly surprised to find out that those feelings were reciprocated. They are now in an official relationship which is going very well and which Aves plans on making last a long time, seeing it brings a lot of joy and stability in his life. To be continued... Career History * Rebel Alliance Academy * Joined SFC upon graduation * Transferred to NR Military upon merger with Sorosuub * Promoted to Lieutenant Colonel in SFC* Position still held denoted with asterisk. Awards and Ribbons New Republic * SFC Command Ribbon * Training Ribbon * 1 Year of Military Service Bar * Master Builder's Award (Civilian) 9, Day 186 || Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar * Good Conduct Award (Military) 9, Day 293 || High Marshall [[Alexandre Daigle] * Highest Rank: Military C-1 10, Day 20 Category:Individuals Category:Corellian